1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to hardware for sliding doors, and more particularly to hardware for cooperation with a sliding door such as associated with an animal stall, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art installations, especially those used with animal stalls, roller guides or angle guide brackets are employed and are mounted on the floor or protrude from a wall so that livestock at times become tangled in them. Such systems also employ a door stop in the form of an angle type bracket that also protrudes from a side wall for as much as four to five inches.
The prior art stalls have also used a sliding latch handle on stall doors. These sliding latches have been known to cause injury to many animals when the latches have not been opened all the way and the animals have been scraped on the flank or elsewhere when either entering or exiting a stall.